


HRH Prince of Forgetting Birthdays

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Birthday, Happy birthday Alex!, Henry is a Little Shit, M/M, alex is a dramatic mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Hey!It's Alex's birthday!Enjoy this lowkey crack-fic I cooked up in the wee hours of the morning!My first one-shot.Wow!Amazing!Bye!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	HRH Prince of Forgetting Birthdays

Okay, so, Alex is maybe a little bit pissed about this whole thing. He gets that Henry can’t be in New York all of the time. He gets that Henry has important things to do in London and around the world. Really, he gets it. He’s got his own busy schedule and appearances to keep up with. It wouldn’t be fair for him to get sad every time Henry has to leave to go deal with family stuff in England, but he’s really upset this time. It’s his fucking birthday and there’s an ocean between him and his lovely boyfriend. Henry’s not even here to wake him up in the morning with a birthday kiss––or birthday sex. Instead, Alex is alone in their massive bed and Henry’s side of the bed is already made up. Alex lets out a groan and slams his fists down into the mattress in frustration. He knew that Henry had to leave today, but seriously? He didn’t even want to stay until Alex woke up?

Alex rolls over to get his phone and finds a sticky note attached to the screen. He squints at is and sees Henry’s familiar scrawl. By scrawl he means fucking infuriating perfect-ass calligraphy that both turns him on and makes him want to throttle Henry. He glares at the words like they’ve somehow wronged him as he takes in what Henry’s written to him.

_Didn’t want to wake you._

_See you in a week, love you._

_xx Henry_

Okay, so now Alex really wants to kill him. No “happy birthday?” Is Henry fucking with him right now? Maybe it was too early for Henry’s brain to be fully online when he wrote this. He takes the note off of his phone, opens it, and types out a message to Henry.

 **thanks for staying, asshole**.

The reply comes almost instantly.

_Good morning to you, too, my love._

Alex rolls his eyes and tosses his phone in frustration. He picks it up a moment later and types furiously.

**i hate you**

_I know you do. What’s got you in such a sour mood?_

Alex wants to punch him. Seriously. The next time he sees him, he might punch him right in his fucking perfect face. Fuck, why is he so annoying? He loves him with everything in him, but seriously? They celebrated his birthday last year and they weren’t even officially together. This shit is ridiculous. Who can Alex call to get this handled? He needs a hotline for “help by boyfriend, the Prince of Wales, is driving me up the fucking wall.” For now, he’ll just abuse his phone.

**you weren’t here when I woke up.**

He sees Henry’s dots appear for a moment before disappearing back into the void. Alex sighs grumpily and tosses his phone aside, figuring that he might as well get ready for the day. Though, given the fact that Henry’s gone, he isn’t sure what kind of day he’ll be having. Certainly not one spent being lazy and happy with his boyfriend, that’s for sure.

He takes a shower––considers jerking off but decides he’s too mad at Henry to get off to him––and gets dressed in sweatpants and a shirt. If Henry’s gone, he might as well lean into the fact that he has nothing to do on his fucking birthday. He decides to get started with a paper due in a few weeks just to pass the time until he can get drunk, go to bed, and try to forget that this day ever happened.

His phone dings as soon as he settles in to start writing.

_I left you a note. I’m sorry, though. Couldn’t be helped, unfortunately._

Alex releases some of his anger by angry-typing a full paragraph before he responds to Henry’s dumbass text.

**fine. whatever. just kinda sucks since it’s a special day but it’s fine.**

He waits for Henry to reply by fetching himself a cup of coffee and a Redbull from downstairs. David’s sitting patiently by the door, obviously waiting for Alex to let him go outside. Henry didn’t even mention that he was leaving David––normally he brings him when he goes back to London. It’s odd, but Alex doesn’t think much of it. Instead, he opens the door for David and adds some cinnamon and milk to his coffee. He goes back upstairs, leaving the door open since it’s a nice day, and finds a message waiting for him.

_Oh, I didn’t know it was important to you!_

_I mean, I suppose it is a special day. Anniversary and all of that._

Alex frowns at his phone.

**??**

The reply comes immediately.

_27th of March, 1625. Charles the First takes the throne._

Oh boy. Alex is fuming. He refuses to respond to that fucking message and instead settles back in so he can keep working on this essay. He finishes the essay, edits it, and starts another one. He goes to the bathroom when he needs to and he goes back downstairs for more caffeine, but that’s about it. Nothing snaps him out of the trance until his phone starts buzzing next to him.

He looks at the caller ID and sees that it’s June. He answers it and holds it up to his ear.

“Hey, Bug,” he says, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Alex! You didn’t reply to any of my texts so I wanted to make sure that you were still okay with meeting for dinner.”

Alex groans and checks the time. Six. Jesus, has he really been working for that long? “Sorry. I was working.”

“Working? On your birthday?”

“Well, Henry isn’t here, so…”

She gasps. “Oh, I’m sorry. I had no idea. That sucks. Did he at least wish you a happy birthday?”

“Nope! What time do you want to do dinner?”

“Alex––”

“It’s fine, Bug. Dinner. Where and when?”

She gives him the details and tells him to dress nicely. He has a little over an hour before he needs to be at the restaurant so he cleans up the room a bit before digging into his messy closet to find something suitable to wear. He settles on a pair of dark dress pants, a white collared shirt, and a Star Wars tie that Henry gave him for Christmas. He considers taking the tie off, just to spite Henry, but decides that he’s mature enough to handle wearing a tie that was given to him by the man that broke his heart and ruined all of his birthdays forever.

He begrudgingly goes to the restaurant and hopes that a fuck ton of alcohol might make this shitty day seem less shitty. When he steps inside, June is waiting for him in a pretty green dress and a smile on her face. She gives him a big hug, hands him a gift, and tells him to go to their table and that she’ll come find him after she goes to the bathroom. He follows the hostess through the restaurant and into a backroom. She has a mischievous smile on her face that Alex knows is because she wants to say something to him but is feeling really nervous in the presence of a celebrity like himself. He brushes it aside and steps into the room, expecting to find just a continuation of the layout from the front room.

Instead, he finds himself in what must be some sort of wine cellar. There are cases of wine lining the stone walls and there’s one, small table placed in the center of the room. It’s made up perfectly with a white tablecloth, wine glasses, and a single rose in a vase in the center. The room itself is lit with pretty fairy lights and there’s “Your Song” playing from a speaker that he can’t see. Most importantly, standing behind the table with an elated grin, is HRH Prince Henry of Wales. He looks delicious in his blue suit and Alex wants to rip it off of him right then and there but the hostess is still smiling––which he now knows is because she was totally in on this little surprise––and he doesn’t want to scar her for life. Instead, Alex shakes his head with a dopey smile on his face and lets the magnet pull in his gut take him across the floor and into Henry’s waiting arms.

He buries his face into Henry’s chest, letting the smell of his boyfriend wash over him.

“Happy birthday, love,” Henry says as he threads his fingers through Alex’s hair, his other hand settling on Alex’s waist.

Alex isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry. “You’re a dick,” he mumbles into his chest.

Henry chuckles and Alex feels it reverberate through his whole body. “I had you going there, didn’t I?”

Alex lifts his head to meet Henry’s amused gaze. “I was seriously considering coming to London to murder you.”

Henry rolls his eyes and guides him over to the table, pulling out the chair for him before returning to his own. “You can’t seriously believe that I would have forgotten your birthday?”

Alex shrugs, still so in love but also still a little mad. “I should have known. You left David and sent me that weird shit about Charles the First.”

“Oh, I’m afraid that the Charles bit was true, actually. I thought you might be inclined to fact-check me as it were, so I wanted to make sure that I had a valid event.”

“Why do it? I mean, why go through all of this instead of just being with me? Was it your goal to piss me off?”

Henry smirks at him and Alex feels his heart race. He leans in a bit closer, his long forums stretching across the elegant table spread. “Yes, actually. You once told me that you’re horniest when you’re angry, so I thought I could make that part of your present.”

Alex gapes at him.

Henry sighs and leans back. “I suppose I deserve some sort of punishment for my behavior, don’t I?”  
Henry shoots him one last evil-eyed smirk before picking up his menu and looking over the options. Alex clenches his fists under the table and tries to get his breathing to even out. Oh, that fucker.


End file.
